


Pretty Baby

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Bottom Castiel, Collars, Communication, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Submissive Castiel, Top Dean, mentions of consensual somnophilia, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel, and pet play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> You can all thank [wrenseroticlibrary](http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/) for teaching me to embrace my kinks. Also, just go check out their blog. It's a kink-positive playground and it's awesome. 
> 
> This is probably set sometime in s8 and is definitely in the bunker. Unbeta'd since my beta is definitely not into pet play, which is totally cool. ^_^.
> 
> Edit 2/11/16: For anyone waiting for a sequel to this, I have one roughly written, but I don't have any inspiration for it at the moment. Don't worry, I will get it done at some point. :D

“What's your safe word?”

Castiel rolls his eyes, probably because it's the ninth time Dean's asked in ten minutes. “Bees. And yours is Impala. _Dean._ I want to try this.”

Dean sucks in a breath and nods once, sharp because he still can't believe this is happening. Generally, Dean is pretty happy with a plain old tumble with one (or two) partners. He's never been with anyone long enough to explore his kinks, but now that he's been with Cas for six months, well. The angel is receptive. Very receptive.

But this... this is something Dean's kept locked in a particularly dark corner of his mind since he first discovered it when he was sixteen. He's pretty sure he can blame the discovery on seventeen-year-old Jessica Holland and her black leather collar. It was thick and wide, like a real dog collar, and lined in tiny little spikes. Fuck, he remembers more about that collar than he does Jessica, and she wasn't exactly boring.

Castiel suddenly steps right into Dean's personal space – which, hey, not that unusual – and tips his forehead against Dean's. The hunter breathes him in, his otherworldly scent overlapped by the pine-scented soap Cas discovered a few weeks ago. Turns out he really likes showers. A lot.

“Yes,” Castiel says, very clearly. “I want to do this. Is there anything else I can say that will assure you of my consent?”

Dean laughs, a sudden, nervous little burst. “Nah, you're coming through loud and clear,” he says breathlessly.

Castiel steps back, a small frown creased in between his brows. “Dean, do you not want to do this?”

“No!” Dean yelps, and then quickly amends, “I mean yes, I really, really do, Cas. I just really, really want to make sure you do, too.”

“I do,” Castiel says, smiling. “Now go sit down.” He waves a hand at the bed and starts to walk out of the room.

“I thought I was supposed to be in charge,” Dean mumbles.

Castiel tosses him a coy look over his shoulder. For a look he's only just started using, it's stupidly effective. “Then take charge,” he says, and walks out of the room.

Dean takes three steps backwards and sinks heavily onto the bed. He takes a deep breath, and starts counting to twenty.

One.

Fuck, this is actually happening.

Two.

Holy  _crap,_ he's really going to see this.

Three.

By the time he makes it to twenty, Dean feels like he's about to start hyperventilating. He sucks in a few more deep, calming breaths, firmly telling the butterflies in his stomach to take a damn hike, and hopes that was really enough time for Cas to do what he needed to. When they'd discussed the details earlier, Dean tried to insist on more time, but Castiel was certain twenty was enough.

“Cas!” he calls. He's shocked by how steady his voice is. One more breath, one more second to sink into the role, and then he calls out in a light, coaxing voice, “Here boy!”

It takes three seconds for Castiel to appear in the doorway.

The angel is on all fours, completely naked but for the thick, diamond studded collar around his throat. He crawls towards Dean slowly, the muscles in his back rippling with each swing of his arms. Dean's jaw goes slack as he watches his gorgeous angel slink across the floor. The collar is leather, and a light, almost sky blue, and it catches Dean's attention with ridiculous speed when Castiel tips his head to the side. They almost chose black, but Castiel pointed out that the color would ruin the end goal.

The an – his  _pet_ stops in front of him, head hung low, eyes glinting almost dangerously. Dean swallows hard and slides a hand through Castiel's hair, letting his palm settle on the back of his head while his fingers gently scratch his pet's neck, just above the collar. 

He's not sure why the thought of turning a predator into an adorable pet turns him on so much, but fuck it. Cas is down, and so is he.

Or up, as the case may be.

“Good boy,” Dean says encouragingly. Castiel makes a low rumble deep in his chest, just shy of a growl. Dean leans to the side, just to check, and finds Castiel is already hard. It eases something tight in his chest and he smiles, sinking a little more into his role.

“Hey now,” Dean says, tone still light. “No growling at me. I'm gonna make you feel awesome.”

Castiel's eyes narrow doubtfully, and Dean chuckles. He drags his fingers back through Castiel's hair, slow and light, before taking his hand away completely. When his pet lets out a cautious whine and shuffles forward, Dean pats his left thigh. “C'mere boy.”

Castiel growls and sinks back on his haunches, eying Dean distrustfully, but he doesn't protest when Dean reaches out and scratches him just behind his left ear.

“See?” Dean says. “'s'nice, right? Come on. Come.” He wraps a hand around the back of Castiel's skull and tugs, gently, and with a soft whine Castiel surges forward, stopping right between Dean's spread knees.

“Good boy,” Dean says approvingly. He runs his fingers firmly through Castiel's hair in reward, and his pet hums softly. He pats his thigh with his free hand. “Come on. All the way.”

Cautiously, Castiel shuffles forward until his chest is pressed against the edge of the bed. Dean guides his head down until it's resting against Dean's inner thigh, and Dean bites his lip to hold back a groan when the heat of Castiel's cheek bleeds through his jeans.

“Good,” Dean says again, practically crooning. “Sit.”

Castiel tilts his head against Dean's thigh so that he can see the hunter's face. He bares his teeth at Dean in a silent snarl, and Dean sucks in a sharp breath because shit, that's hot. Really hot. Then Castiel starts to lift his head from Dean's thigh, and Dean stops staring and gets back in the game.

“Hey, no,” Dean says firmly. He presses down on Castiel's temple firmly with his right hand, trapping his pet's head against his leg, while his left slides down Castiel's spine to rest just above the soft curves of his ass. “Sit.”

Castiel growls. Dean presses down, but when his pet still refuses to submit he slides his middle finger between Castiel's cheeks.

“Sit,” he says one more time, and when Castiel just growls he presses the tip of his finger to his pet's hole, rubbing firmly enough to feel the muscle start to give, but not enough to penetrate.

Castiel yelps, and bites Dean's thigh.

“Ow!” Dean jumps and nearly sends Castiel tumbling. It hadn't hurt that much, not really, not through the thick denim. He's mostly just shocked. He stares down at Castiel's smug look for a second before he rolls his finger over Castiel's hole again, grinning when Castiel snarls.

“You try that again,” Dean says, with just an edge of warning in his otherwise cheerful tone. “And I'm going to have to punish you.”

This bite does hurt. Quite a lot. Dean lets out an outraged yell and grabs Castiel by his collar, using it as leverage to haul his pet upright. Dean scoots back a bit, until he feels the backs of his knees tuck in against the bed, before he yanks a growling Castiel down over his legs. He keeps a firm grip on the collar but lets Castiel turn his face so he's not suffocating in the blanket, and adjusts his pet until he feels Castiel's stiff cock slip between his thighs.

“Bad boy,” Dean says firmly, and gives Castiel's right cheek a hard smack.

Castiel yelps, hurt and shocked, but his hips jerk against Dean's legs. Dean smirks and grabs a handful of Castiel's left cheek. He knows just how much Castiel likes this, so he doesn't hesitate to bring his hand down again, and again. Smack, smack, smack. Each blow makes Castiel yelp and whine and thrust his hips until Dean spreads his legs so Castiel can't have the friction against his cock. His pet outright whimpers then, but he still shoves his ass back to meet Dean's next blow.

“This was all you needed, huh?” Dean says soothingly as he rubs his palm in slow circles, loving how hot Castiel's skin already is. “You just needed a nice -- ” smack “spanking -- ” s _mack_ “to calm you down, didn't you?”

Castiel whines and shoves his hips higher, and Dean obliges him by raining down blows in quick succession, non-stop for nearly a minute until his hand his smarting and his pet is actually howling, head tipped back and hips stuttering back and forth like he can't decide if he needs to get away or closer. Dean gives him one more across both cheeks and then lets Castiel sink, boneless, into his lap.

“That's better,” Dean says gently. He brings up both hands and massages Castiel's ass, kneading the heat deeper into his skin. Castiel whimpers, and his hips shift restlessly in the hopes of finding some friction. “Nice and pliant for me now, aren't you? Are you gonna be a good boy? Let me make you feel good?”

Castiel yips, short and happy, and wriggles in Dean's lap. The hunter laughs and lifts his pet's legs so he can slide out from under them and stand, and then with a hand on Castiel's shoulder he rolls his pet onto his back.

Castiel is panting. Not like he just ran a marathon, either. No, he's panting like a dog, pretty lips parted and tongue hanging out over his teeth. Dean swears, low and guttural, and reaches out to slide two fingers across Castiel's tongue. His pet whines happily and opens his mouth wider, leaving his tongue limp and still lolling out of his mouth so that Dean can fuck across it with his fingers.

“Fuck, Cas, _fuck,_ ” Dean swears, forgetting his role for a second. Castiel grins at him around his fingers, quick flash before it's gone. Dean yanks his hand away, leaves a thin trail of saliva across Castiel's chin and throat in his haste. His pet just keeps right on panting, whining and squirming like he doesn't know what to do with the thick arousal between his legs.

“Yeah,” Dean pants, and yanks his fly open. He pulls himself free with a sigh of relief, and reminds himself to thank Cas later for suggesting he wear a button fly instead of a zipper. Makes it much less risky to leave his jeans on. “Yeah, gonna make you feel so good, pretty baby. Gonna make you squirm.”

Castiel's eyes fly wide and he lets out a series of yips and whines. He draws his legs up and lets them fall open, displaying himself so shamelessly that Dean almost doubles over with how powerful the kick of arousal is. He fumbles blindly for the lube on the nightstand, unable to take his eyes off Castiel and that pink tongue, still hanging out because he's still panting,  _fuck._

“Gonna fuck you, pretty baby,” Dean says breathlessly, since Castiel really seems to like that name. He whines when Dean says it and sticks his tongue out even further, like he hopes Dean will stroke it with his fingers again. Dean finally gets his hand around the bottle and climbs onto the bed between Castiel's legs. “Gonna spank you every night until you're nice and submissive, and then I'm gonna fuck you until you won't know what to do if you don't have a cock in you.”

Dean upends the bottle over Castiel's cock, letting the lube drizzle down behind his balls. His blanket is going to be a complete mess, but he can't find the will to give a fuck. He dumps some more lube over his hand for good measure before he snaps the cap closed and sets the bottle within easy reach. Castiel has his legs stretched so wide that his hole is exposed, so Dean just reaches down and rubs the slick pads of his fingers over it, slipping with ease through the mess of lube.

When he glances up, Castiel is still panting, and his eyes are wide and weirdly innocent looking, so submissive that it makes Dean groan. His pretty collar makes his eyes stand out, and Dean thinks yeah, he's succeeded. Castiel looks adorable, and downright filthy at the same time.

Dean slides in two fingers right away, easily. He tried bottoming once but found he didn't really care for it, whereas Castiel _loves it._ Loves it so much, and does it so frequently, that he is nearly always loose and ready for Dean. A laugh almost escapes Dean when he remembers the months he spent working Castiel up to it, and how impatient he was.

Then Castiel clenches around his fingers, and Dean's attention snaps back to where it should be.

“There, that feels good, doesn't it?” Dean reaches up and rubs his free hand over Castiel's belly. His pet whines and starts to close his mouth, but Dean immediately surges up onto his knees and snaps his hand up, shoving his thumb into Castiel's mouth to keep it open. “Ah, be a good boy for me and keep this open, okay?”

Castiel opens his mouth again and shove his tongue back out, eyes widening even further in what looks like a plea. Dean slips two fingers back over his tongue, sliding in until he feels Castiel's throat fluttering around the tips.

“Like that, pretty baby?” Dean murmurs. “Yeah. Yeah, you like that. Such a good boy. Maybe later you can hold that position for me while I fuck your mouth.”

His pet's hips surges up against his hand and grind there, eyes widening impossibly further. Dean grins and slides a third finger in, pressing until he can circle the tip of his middle finger around Castiel's prostate. His pet makes a helpless, strangled sound that's muffled even more when Dean slides his fingers right down Castiel's throat. Castiel chokes, muscles spasming around Dean's fingers, but he keeps his mouth open and his tongue out.

“Oh fuck yeah, Cas, good boy,” Dean praises. He withdraws both hands and reaches for the lube again, drizzling even more over his cock before he tosses the bottle onto the floor. He spreads the lube with his sticky hand and then shuffles forward on his knees, planting a hand on the bed beside Castiel's waist as he lines himself up and eases the head of his cock into slick heat.

“Fu--!” Castiel cuts himself off almost instantly, mutating the curse into a howl. Dean groans, presses forward until his hips are flush against Castiel's ass before he braces both hands on the bed and leans down.

The kiss is nasty, wet and sloppy and Castiel keeps licking at his lips like a fucking puppy. Dean lets out a sound that's dangerously close to a sob and rears back, snapping his hips in short, fast thrusts because he's too far gone to even pretend to have any kind of finesse.

“Stick your tongue back out for me,” Dean orders, and Castiel does so instantly, panting again and making low, happy grunts and whines in his chest. “G- _oohhh fuck_... good boy. Like that cock in there, pretty baby? That making you feel good?”

Castiel manages an odd yip without moving his tongue, and then he starts to... _wriggle._ The entire lower half of his body just sways rapidly back and forth, and it takes Dean a second to realize that his pet is trying to wag the tail he doesn't have.

Dean curses loudly and comes, hip stuttering unevenly as he rides out his orgasm.

If it were any other time, Dean might be embarrassed for coming so fast. As it is, he's so boneless by the time he eases out of Castiel that he can't bring himself to worry about it. He immediately sinks down between Castiel's legs and slides three fingers back into him, grinning when Castiel whines and bucks up into them.

“Yeah, come on, pretty baby,” Dean encourages, voice a low murmur with how stated he is. “Made me feel so good, such a good boy for me, want you to come now.”

Dean presses in and circles Castiel's prostate, then leans up just enough to suck the head of Castiel's cock into his mouth. Castiel shouts and comes, and Dean tries his best to swallow before it leaks out between his lips, but Cas just seems to _keep coming_ and he feels a trail of it drip down over his jaw.

Carefully, Dean withdraws his fingers. He reaches down to the right side of the bed, where Castiel left two warm, damp towels ready to go for them. He cleans off his dirty hand as best he can, and then reaches down between Castiel's legs to clean up the mess of come and lube. Castiel hums contentedly and spreads his legs a little wider.

“Grace,” Dean says, ending the scene. “You good?” he asks softly.

“Mmm.” Castiel heaves himself up onto his elbows and smiles down at Dean. “That was extremely enjoyable.”

“Yeah?” Dean grins. He tosses the soiled towel back onto the floor and then leans forward, undoing the buckle on Castiel's collar and setting it on the nightstand. They discussed leaving it on for a time, earlier, but Dean pointed out that the collar could become a part of Castiel's headspace while he played a pet, a way for him to ease into the role and just as easily back out of it.

Dean slides up the bed and rolls Castiel onto his side so he can slot in behind him. He wraps an arm around the angel's waist and slides the other under his head for Castiel to use as a pillow. “Yeah. That was... fuck, that was awesome, Cas.”

He bends his head and presses a kiss to Castiel's shoulder, his throat, his cheek. He needs to get his clothes off, but Castiel is already drifting off and there is no way Dean is detaching himself from his angel until he's certain the proper amount of aftercare has been provided.

“Next time,” Castiel murmurs sleepily, “I can think of some other... accessories for us to use.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm,” Castiel hums. “Perhaps next time I should be a little wilder. You might even need to hunt me down.”

“Oh my god,” Dean groans. He buries his face in Castiel's throat. His dick, still hanging limply from his open fly, twitches as it tries to fill again. “Go to sleep before I have to roll you over and fuck you again.”

Castiel chuckles, soft and sleepy. “Fuck me anyway,” he murmurs, and a moment later he's asleep.

And, well. Dean's sure as hell not gonna pass on an offer like that.

~

END

**Author's Note:**

> I will shower you with affection (and cookies! somehow?) if you leave me kudos or a comment! <3


End file.
